In Delirium
by SatineGrey
Summary: What will a man do to re-live the memory of his departed wife in a more funny and lively way? Loneliness is a potent inspiration for this man to come up with such creativity or delusion?


Disclaimer: I'm just a fan of Rumiko Takahashi's work, so nope, Ranma ½ characters are not mine.

In Delirium

He remembered gripping the lifeless hand of the only person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. That was yesterday. Today, he's seeing her, so calm, so...beautiful, and encased in this ornate-looking box. That pretty face had imprinted in his mind long ago, like a mirror that always smiles back at him. Now, he just has to close his eyes to remember her smile, that will do, there's no other way. How can she just leave him like that? He always thought that they will grow old together, that they would always take comfort from each other's company when all the others leave them in the end. Now, he would have to sit alone by the balcony, there's no one to share the beauty of the sunset on late afternoons. Had she grown tired of their daily conversations? Was it uninteresting?

"Dad, you're tired. Come on, I'll take you to your room." His daughter commanded him, with concern.

"Do you think your Mom, will somehow still accompany me in my sleep?"

She gave him a sad smile and replied, "I'm sure, she can't just leave you yet, Dad. Yeah, Mom could still be around." She then helped her father to go to his room.

Once he got in the bed he asked her, "Is your son already in bed also? He was such a smart and nimble boy!"

"Yes Dad, Ryu is already fast asleep. By the way, do you really have to tell him ridiculous stories about you? He's maybe smart, but he's still too young and too gullible to believe in those stories. He was even asking me where his panda great grandpa is!" His daughter berated him.

"Oh? Hahaha that's my boy! I could have told him the real story of how I met your mom, but that would be too boring for his young mind." He laughed heartily.

"And where did you even get the idea that you got a curse, which you turned into a girl when doused by cold water? That was funny right, but Dad, that was way over outrageously impossible! And my name..."

"Ranko, yes! My alter ego whenever I turn into a girl. You heard how I described Ranko as a red-headed girl do you?" He asked with a glint in his wrinkly aging eyes.

"Dad, I was a teenager then! I just got curious about experimenting things that was why I dyed my hair bright red!" She retorted.

"And you were a very beautiful girl, but tomboyish like your mom! You were also like me at that age that's why I thought I should add your character to my made-up story. You were so proud of your martial arts skill as I was!"

"Wait a minute, in your story... did Uncle Tatewaki really pursue mom when you were in high school? I didn't know that!"

"Ah, I knew that Akane was Kuno's first crush, almost all guys in the school liked her! She did hate boys when she were young, and so Kuno being the team captain of the school's Kempo club thought it was a challenge to have an elusive girl to himself. He was very annoying, always bringing flowers and saying his poems as he courted your mom. But then, after a year or so of his fruitless attempts of wooing her, he gave up. That's when he started to notice your Aunt Nabiki. I must have exaggerated how sinister she was in milking money out of everyone, but at that time, believe me, everyone thought so." He was smiling as he reminisced part of his younger years.

"You also didn't spare some of your friends, they also got cursed!"

"Well, I can't be the only unfortunate one, that won't sound fun isn't it!"

"Oh Dad, I bet you would deny that all your suitors and fiancées ever existed?" She chided him.

"Hm, believe me Ranko I really got quite a few of them, but they were just admirers. I was only engaged to your mom." In his sudden remembrance of his wife, he closed his eyes to get a good view of her, in his memory.

Two shiny beads of tears, escaped from Ranma's closed eyes. It was too much of a lost for him to be parted with his bestfriend and first love. His daughter saw that pain, that for the moment, all she can do is to give her father a warm hug to share his loneliness.

"Dad, it's ok. It's been a rough day. Take some rest now."

Ranma took a long breath before opening his eyes. Then he said, "Ranko my daughter, I'm sorry that I'm doing this. I just can't let go of your mother's presence in my life yet. I am pretending that she was just asleep while I tell my over-exaggerated stories to our grandson. I would like to keep her alive by talking anything about her. I'd like to give Ryu something to laugh about so that I won't feel sad and lonely."

"I understand Dad. I guess I'll let it pass for now. I mean, when my son gets a little older I will have to explain to him which things are true and which are just, made up of figments of imagination."

"Thank you my daughter! Your mom had already been very proud of you. Well, she must have been scolding me right now with all these crazy things that I'm telling to your son."

"Knowing mom, I guess she'll even give you a kick or two!...So, how will you end your story by the way? How...can you give a happy ending to it?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to shed the tears that are about to flow.

"Ah, yes I still have to think about that. But, most probably I'll tell Ryu that I finally found the cure, that's why I've been a normal guy since then. That his Grandma Akane and I suddenly felt that behind all our loud banters, we actually loved each other, so we just eloped and left everything and everyone behind."

Author's Note:

I just thought to write a simple oneshot, with a twist. I hope I succeeded in that. It's a little sad I know, but that's how I thought people would really feel the story. Okay, I realized that this story somewhat sounded a little like the movie 'Big Fish,' but with different story ofcourse. Well I hope you liked it, and please review.


End file.
